1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for mastopexy or “breastlift” procedures and devices, and more particularly to devices and methods for minimally invasive mastopexy which may be accomplished with or without augmentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast augmentation, reduction and reconstructive surgeries have become commonplace within the last twenty years. In a breast augmentation procedure, a breast prosthesis is implanted into the chest to enhance the apparent size of the naturally occurring breast tissue. In a breast reconstructive procedure, a breast prosthetic is used to replace the diseased breast tissue after the diseased breast tissue has been surgically removed.
Breast augmentation procedures and breast reconstructive procedures usually are performed using one of three common surgical techniques. The simplest of the surgical techniques is that used in the “over the muscle” breast augmentation procedure. Using such a technique, a single breast prosthesis is placed between the pectoral muscle in the chest and the mammary glands. In such a procedure, the breast prosthesis is in complete contact with the breast tissue, but is unsupported by any muscle.
A second technique used in breast augmentation surgery is a partial submuscular implant procedure. In this procedure, a breast prosthesis is placed partially under the pectoral muscle through either an incision in the nipple or an inframammary crease incision. During surgery, the muscle support fascia at the bottom of the pectoral muscle is disrupted and the breast prosthesis is partially inserted under the muscle. The result is that the top of the breast prosthesis is covered by the pectoral muscle and the bottom is not. This allows the bottom of the augmented breast to appear round while the top of the chest appears more natural.
A third technique used in breast surgery is the completely under the muscle technique. In this technique, the intra-muscle support fascia of the pectoral muscle is not cut. Rather, the breast prosthesis is placed entirely under the pectoral muscle and is supported by the muscle facia at the bottom.
Another procedure in the evolving field of cosmetic surgery involves mastopexy or “breastlift” surgery. Factors such as pregnancy, nursing, physical activity, time, gravity, and the like may affect skin thickness and tone. As skin loses elasticity, shape and firmness consequently decline over time. Breastlift, or mastopexy, is a surgical procedure to raise and reshape breasts. In conventional mastopexy, bio-compatible implants are often inserted under muscle, or under mammary tissues above muscle in order to alter both firmness and size. Mastopexy in combination with augmentation can be seen, for example, in US patent Publication No. 2006/0036333 A1, to Smith, et al.
Notwithstanding the foregoing developments, however, there remains a need for a minimally invasive system for accomplishing mastopexy to resolve or address ptosis, particularly in patients who do not desire an accompanying augmentation.